Some Wild Thing
by luvsanime02
Summary: Relena loves being gentle with Duo.
**Disclaimer:** GW and its characters don't belong to me. No profit is being made off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for Clara Barton's 31 Days of Smut Challenge. The prompt was 2XR pegging for shinigaminochi. Rated M for smut, obviously.

########

 **Some Wild Thing** by luvsanime02

########

Relena loves to watch Duo's face as she begins to push the strap-on slowly into him. A line forms between his brows and she pauses, letting him breathe, waiting for his shoulders to relax. She smoothes her hands along his sides, over his chest, flicking a nipple just to hear him snort in laughter. It's not unlike soothing a nervous colt, though she will never tell him so.

When she sees that he's ready for more, she continues, her own breath catching at the brush of silicone against her clit. It's not nearly enough friction for her, but she waits, patient. Finally, his hips start thrusting back, and she knows that she can move freely now.

Sitting back on her heels, Relena runs her hands along his thighs to feel the muscles quivering, before she places his legs over her shoulders. Her hands stroke over his cock a few times, and she listens to his groans of pleasure. She lets go, one hand briefly cupping his balls to feel their weight, and then she's grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks.

He's splayed out before her, utterly at her mercy, his eyes holding nothing but trust and lust in them, and that is why she's nice. That's why Relena bends forward to swipe her tongue over the head of his pretty cock, and then she leans up to start a trail of kisses up his stomach.

"Relena," he says. It's a plea, not a demand, and in response she starts moving again, her hands keeping their firm hold on his ass while she pulls out so slowly, pauses, and then pushes back in again.

It's not a tease, she tells herself. Well, not to him. She's certainly teasing herself, the light touches against her clit nearly driving her wild, when all she wants to do is thrust forward as fast as possible, over and over.

But that wouldn't be what Duo needs. He needs to be taught by a firm but gentle hand, and so Relena is slow when she pushes back in, gentle, not aiming for depth or roughness. She wants him to really feel her presence each time the dildo fills him up, feel her absence each time it's gone. Duo needs to know that she cherishes him, and will take care of his needs.

After a few minutes, he tries to move faster, his hips jerking up, but her hands tighten their grip, and she stills until he subsides. He's trembling all over, just slightly, a sheen of sweat appearing on his chest and lips and temples. Relena presses kisses into the hollows of his collarbones, listens to his breaths stutter then calm.

She begins moving again, and now he waits for her, follows her lead. "Yes," she whispers into his skin, praising him, glowing from the warmth that grows in her chest as he moves with her, the two of them creating a steady rhythm together. Now he is content to wait for Relena to bring them both over the edge of pleasure.

As a reward, she moves faster. Still gentle, but building up the pressure for both of them, her lips and tongue creating a path back down, until she's once again licking the head of his cock. This time, she sucks the tip just slightly into her mouth, letting it rest there a moment before pulling back, admiring its red color. More clear fluid gathers in the slit, and Duo moans loudly, his eyes fluttering almost shut before he forces them back open in order to watch her.

Relena wants to close her own eyes, but doesn't, keeps that eye contact as she rocks back and forth. Feeling her orgasm building, she starts stroking him, her grip sure and steady. This time, his eyes close, and she watches as he bites down on his lower lip, his nostrils flaring as he tries to draw in enough air. Then he is coming, a soft groan falling from his lips, his face frozen in bliss.

She waits until he relaxes again to slowly pull out. His eyes open as Relena reaches a hand down and strokes herself until she comes. She doesn't last long. When she is done, it only takes a few seconds to unbuckle the toy before she is leaning over him, their lips meeting gently, a reassurance.

"Are you all right?" she asks, even though she knows that he is. Her fingers card through his hair, over his eyes and lips.

Duo's smile is soft and sincere, his eyes tired but happy. "Perfect."

Relena hopes that he does feel perfect, because he is perfect to her. She lays her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat slow down. They lie there in each other's arms, until Relena falls asleep to the sound of Duo's calm breaths in her ear.


End file.
